Mesozoic Mayhem
Chapter 1: Blast to the Past One night... "Uuuuughh...THIS IS SO DIFFICULT!" A boy with spiky red and black hair says, slamming his laptop with a ear-shattering crash. "Oh well... I got tomorrow to look forward to. AND Rubicon hung out ALL TOGETHER. I can't even remember it..." he says, getting into bed, and, with the TV on playing Dinosaur King, falls asleep. The next day..... *BEEP BEEP BEEP* 12:30 PM, and Justyn's alarm is blaring. "Hmm?" He gets up, checking the alarm clock. "Oh, @#$%!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!" He quickly gets dressed, elemental items and all. He nearly forgets his Dino Medals: a U-Raptor, Kaishin, Teffla, T-Rex Lord and a P-Tyrant. He hops onto his hover scooter and darts off, forgetting to switch the settings from "Acro" for tricks and stuff, to "Mach" for going super fast. Once he arrives there, Rubiconare waiting by Treasure Lake. "We get ," Rubicon states. "Now that all the....commotion is out of the way..." Justyn states before being interrupted by a huge flash of blinding light. The trio then look at the Bonehead Hollow, in amazement, to find that a portal has appeared. "I dunno, but there's only one way to find out!" Justyn says, riding his Hover Scooter over to the portal. "Justyn, wait up! That could be dangerous!" Rubicon yells, running after Justyn. After the trio runs through the portal, it disappears... having nearby Deltri weirded out. Chapter 2: Triassic Trouble "Uuuughh.... W-w-where am I?" Justyn, lying on a solid granite block, groans. He looks up, and then looks around. "Hm? Where's Rubicon " he asks himself, noticing their absence. He starts to get up, slowly, but his efforts proved futile, as he falls back down shortly after. "I'm going to need some help here." he says, calling out his U-Raptor, Slade. The young Utahraptor, clearly special, not having the blue flank patterns, helps Justyn up onto his back. "Thanks, buddy. Now help me find the others!" He explains the situation to Slade, and the two dart off. Meanwhile... Meanwhile, again... Rubicon, walking around, kicks an ocean-side stone, saying, "I wonder if the others are okay.... they'd better not be hurt. I mean, we don't even know where we-" Rubicon is cut off by his ringing cell phone. Who could be calling now? (Is there even cell service here?) He picks up. "Hello?" On the other end, he heard the energetic-sounding voice of Justyn. "Finally, you picked up!" "Whaddya mean? I never got a call before now." "Really? Okay. Well then, where are you?" "By an ocean. You?" "Mountainside. I can see an ocean, but I can see water ALL AROUND..." He gasps. "Huh? Justyn, what is it?!" "I know what that portal was.... meet me at the mountainside. Can you see it?" "Yep, I can see it. Should only take a couple minutes. Think you can stay in one place for that long?" Rubicon asks, hanging up before Justyn can answer. He calls what he just learned. hanging up on the other end. Rubicon hops onto his Jara, and flies off. Chapter 3: Coelophysis Terror "You're all here. Finally. Now, then..." Justyn, in a rather soft, sad face, to a serious face, says "Listen. We've gone back in time. To the Mesozoic Triassic." "What?!" both and Rubicon ask, rather appalled. "Yep. The Triassic. Late Triassic, to be exact. And- OUCH!!!!!!!!" He shrieks in horror, paralyzed by the stinging pain of a Coelophysis's Battle Challenge. "Oh.... this really hurts..." Justyn states, completely paralyzed by the Excite effect of Battle Challenge. walking away slowly. "What are you doing?" Rubicon, rather angry, says. "Fine. (Wimp.) Come on out, Tro." Rubicon says, tossing out a Tro. "Now, Rallying Cry to heal... Justyn's Excite condition." The navy and white raptor roared, emitting a bright green aura. As it landed contact with Justyn, he was cured in 2 seconds flat. "Good, you're alright. Now, let's beat these Coelophysis!" Rubicon says, sending out O-Raptor and Jara. "Tro, come back. You've done what you needed to." With that said, Tro returns to Medal Form. "Now, then... Slade, P-Tyrant, Let's go!" Justyn says, throwing out a U-Raptor Medal and a Medal of a P-Tyrant. "Let's cut to the action... P-Tyrant, Strike with Sky Saber! Slade, U-Venom!" "O-Raptor, Feather Blast! Jan, Knockout Cry!" They all went to attack their respective targets; one of them falling asleep. The first Coelophysis went for Battle Challenge. "Dodge it, Slade! The young U-Raptor, upon its Fighter's command, avoided the attack. "Now, U-Venom! P-Tyrant, Hurricane Impact!" "O-Raptor, Snout Strike! Jan, Spite Blast!" The vivosaurs then attacked. Only one Coelophysis remained. It then ran away, terrified. "Let's get out of here before they come back!" Justyn yells, hopping on his Hover Scooter and returning both Slade and P-Tyrant. Rubicon hops on Jan, returning O-Raptor. back of the Hover Scooter. They then dart away. Main Protagonists Justyn (Burstbusterz) Rubicon (E4439Qv5) Slade (Justyn's U-Raptor) Jara (Rubicon's) Side Characters Deltri (DeltaSilver) Category:Stories Category:Under Construction